Obsessions
by KittyCat-Bartender
Summary: AU. Rather dark story. Maura, who feels neglected from her parents, develops a mental illness and gets obsessed with the new girl at school named Jane.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Rizzoli and Isles.

Rating: M

Co-written with Kim

* * *

**Obsessions**

Today was Jane's first day at the new highschool. She had dreaded that day ever since her parents had told her that they would be moving to another city. She hated the fact that she didn't know anyone.

Dressed in black skinny jeans, a turquoise tank top,a white cardigan over it and brown boots, she entered the school. Her hair was up in a bun, showing off her lovely face.

A golden necklace with a crucifix as pendant was dangling from her neck. She asked her way to the principles office and when she finally found it she knocked on the door and entered a few seconds later.

The teacher entered the classroom, a smile on her face.

„Good morning, class. Today I wanna introduce you to a new pupil. She just moved here. Come on in, Jane." Mrs. Miller called for Jane to enter.

Reluctantly the brunette entered and stepped next to the teacher. This was just embarrassing. She felt 50 pair of eyes on her, that made her look down. Her cheeks were flushing. Jane was lovely, olive skin, tall and slim.

„Why don't you tell something about yourself, huh?" Mrs. Miller suggested and flashed an encouraging smile at the brunette girl.

„Um, well my name is Jane. I recently moved here from Washington D.C. Um, my mother is a nurse and my father is a christian pastor. I'm a single child and well, I don't really know what else to tell about me." Jane said and glanced at the teacher.

„It's fine, Jane. You did well. Please do take a seat. And don't hesitate to ask the other pupils or me if you need help with anything. We all will be happy to help you, isn't that right class?" Mrs. Miller asked and looked to her class. The class nodded or mumbled a short _yeah. _

Jane was glad as the teacher told her she could finally take a seat. She walked through the rows and then sat down next to a blonde girl. She flashed a short smile at her, before she took out her book and a notebook. The teacher nodded approving as the brunette had sat down and then simply started her lesson.

'_Oh my heavens..._' Maura thought as the tall brunette with the face of an angel walked into the classroom.

Jane was tall, thin, with perfect small round breasts and killer long legs. All Maura could do was watch her every nervous hesitant movement. She was cutely adorable and when she sat down next to her, she gave her a sideways glance, smiling curtly. Then she looked back to the front.

The blonde was the most attractive student in class and there wasn't a boy that didn't want to be with her. However, now, she had just set her sights on a new prize that she wanted to win. Jane was her prey and she was the hunter. Jane was delicious.

"Hey," she said, catching Jane's attention.

"You want to eat lunch with me," she asked her, without looking at her. She was slightly afraid to...she could lose it from looking at the beauty that was next to her. Soo plain, so elegant...so tall...

Jane looked over to the blonde and smiled a bit. She was glad that she got asked that. She had dreaded to eat all by herself like some loser.

"Oh I'd love to, thanks." Jane said and gave a short nod, before she glanced back to the teacher and then back to the pretty blonde.

"What's your name?" Jane asked her curious, whispering, not wanting to get into trouble with the teacher on her first day of school already.

"Name..." she said with a cute, but dark smile. She turned fully to look at the brunette. Jane saw the most pretty eyes she had ever seen.

"Maura Isles," she said and smiled at Jane, batting her pretty eyelashes at the girl. She bit her lower lip and turned back to the front. Jane was drop dead gorgeous and Maura wanted all of her. But that would take time. First there was trust...then there was seduction...then there was possession.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Jane whispered and then turned her full attention back to the teacher.

Jane took notes like a good student, and tried to keep track of what the teacher was saying. The brunette found the class rather boring but since she was well-behaved she paid attention and didn't busy herself with drawing or doing other stuff, like most of the pupils around her. As the bell for the break rang, Jane let out a rather relieved sigh and packed up all her stuff back in her backpack.

"So, you still wanna eat lunch with me, Maura?" Jane asked and looked to the blonde girl next to her.

Maura packed up her expensive bag and put it over her shoulder before she even acknowledged that the girl had talked to her. Then she turned and smiled.

"I said I did..didn't I?" She said simply and walked toward the front of the room. All the boys in the room had eyes for the blonde who wore a short plaid skirt, white knee high lace socks, heels, and a great button up short sleeved cotton shirt with a folded down collar. She was simply sexy and adorable. Maura looked over her shoulder at Jane who had yet to follow her.

"Well?"

Jane noticed how all the boys looked after the beautiful blonde. Maura was really beautiful and by the way she dressed and walked, Jane thought that Maura knew exactly what she was doing. Other than that, Maura's clothes looked really expensive. As Maura turned around to look at her, Jane quickly zipped up her backpack.

"Uh, coming." Jane said and hurried over to Maura.

"I wouldn't even know where the cafeteria is. I had to ask my way to the principal's office. I am glad I made it here. This school is quite big compared to the school I went to before." Jane said.

Maura laughed softly at the sweet nature of Jane. The good Christian girl. Oh she was really yummy. Maura simply grabbed Jane's arm and pulled her along with her as she walked. People really didn't get in Maura's way. It was if she owned the school.

"It's really not that big. Well maybe to little sweet church going girls like yourself it might be. You will get used to it soon...or you will just have to stick with me. I will show you the way," she said and winked with a smile. Maura smelled good close up. Her long blonde hair was braided into two long braids. One was over her shoulder and the other was at her back.

Jane watched the other pupils with interest. Everyone seemed to get out of Maura's way as she was walking, it was like that they all had great respect of her...or feared her. Jane was a bit confused but brushed the thought off.

She was glad that Maura took her under her wing and she didn't had to run around by herself, asking her way to the cafeteria. Jane smelled Maura's rich perfume, and it really smelled fantastic.

„Well, that is very kind of you." Jane said as she walked next to Maura along the corridor of the school.

„How long are you living here already? All your life?" Jane asked her.

"I moved here from Paris a few years ago, so no. I was born in France," she said and smiled at Jane. She held Jane closer to her as if she were protecting her from someone else. She guided Jane into the expanse of the lunch hall and then set her down at a table. Maura then smiled and a young man brought over two trays of food.

"Thank you," she said and smiled at him before pushing one of the trays to Jane.

"Eat...it's good for you," she said, looking over at Jane's small, but incredibly sexy figure. Maura's eyes danced over Jane's face, seeming to look right into her soul. She tapped the tip of her tongue against her upper lip, still staring at Jane.

"You? What about you?"

"Thank you. I didn't know you get served here..." Jane said a bit confused and looked at the pupils that stood in a queue in order to get their lunch. She looked puzzled for a moment but then looked back at the blonde.

"France, huh? That must have been exciting there. I always wanted to see Paris. Maybe I will some day." Jane said and started to eat. "And I am originally from Italy but we moved to America when I was around 5, so you could say I pretty much grew up here..." Jane said and shrugged her shoulders.

She kept eating and wondered why the blonde got served. She figured the easiest way to find out was just to ask.

"How come you don't have to stand in the queue like everyone else?" The brunette then asked and looked up from her food, meeting Maura's hazel eyes.

Maura was glad that Jane had asked and was very amused at it as well. She was a curious girl and she liked that at times.

"He wants to take me out on a date so I told him that he has to get my lunch for a month in order for me to go out with him," she said with a cute, but dark smile. Under the table, Maura placed a hand on Jane's knee. She looked at her and Jane saw something in Maura's pretty hazel green eyes.

Jane was surprised to hear that and looked at Maura.

"Wow that's pretty...rough. You make him work for you, so you'd go out with him? Don't you think that's a bit cruel? Do you even have intentions to go out with him after that month?" Jane asked and looked back at Maura. She feared that she had crossed a line just now by talking like that. She was the only one she knew at this school and she didn't wanna fight.

"Uh, sorry. I guess...I guess I should just shut up." Jane said chuckling, as she felt Maura's hand on her knee. She felt the warmth that was coming from her hand and was feeling it directly on her skin, like she would be touching her bare knee.

Maura made a face and then rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Oh don't be silly. I don't take offense to what you said. I might consider it after the month is over. We shall see," she said and ate a few bites of her food. She rubbed Jane's knee for a moment and then removed her hand, crossing her legs and sitting back.

"Well if you are still my friend by the summer, maybe you can come to Paris with me and my family..."

"I don't know if my parents would allow that but... it's kind of you to offer." Jane said while she continued eating. She looked around in the cafeteria and watched all the pupils, chatting with eachother, eating or simply just reading in books.

"Tell me about yourself, Maura." Jane then broke the silence and smiled at the girl across from her.

"What is there to tell," she said with an amused smile as she looked over at Jane.

"Meaning, what would you like to know," she said with a smirk. She turned slightly in her chair. Her eyes still gazing at Jane. She leaned forward and took Jane's chin in her hand, smiling and leaning in closer.

"I can't tell you everything about my life when I first just met you...now can I?"

Jane looked directly into Maura's eyes as she spoke. It wasn't like she could look somewhere else with Maura so close to her.

"I...I guess not." Jane said and pulled back. She looked down to her food for a moment and poked around with her plastic fork. This Maura was somehow weird or paranoid, she couldn't say for sure yet. But there was something...weird or odd about her. Jane rummaged in her backpack and got out $5 and put it on the table.

"Thank you for lunch. I should start looking for the next classroom. I probably take ages to find it anyways." Jane said.

Maura let got of Jane's chin and sat back again. "Oh I can show you around if you like. I am basically done for the day. Unless you don't want me to...then I won't," she said, slightly frowning at the girl sitting next to her.

"Hey, here's a thought, why don't you come over this week and go swimming. My house has an indoor pool. You can get to know me and I can get to know you..." she said and the same young boy came over to the table to get their trays and Maura handed him the 5 dollars.

Jane watched the boy getting the trays and then looked after him as he walked away. Indoor pool, that actually sounded quite nice. And Jane was really desperate to make friends. Maura seemed to have a weird aura around herself but maybe she was just misunderstood.

"I'd like to get to know you better, Maura. But won't your parents mind if you just invite a stranger over to their house?" Jane asked the blonde carefully. She knew that her parents would mind if she'd just bring a stranger home.

"Oh no. They are out of town for the week. I really have the house to myself," she said with a light shrug.

"They are usually gone with their jobs or mother with her art shows." She smiled slightly and then stood. She offered Jane her hand with another sweet, alluring smile.

"Tell me where you class is and I will show you the most direct and easy route," she said.

"Wow you are always on your own when your parents are out of town?" Jane asked, clearly surprised. She took Maura's hand and got up from her seat, and then let go of her hand again. "But you are under 18...isn't it forbidden or something to leave the child without an authority person for such a long time?" Jane asked her while she got her timetable out of her backpack and looked at her next class and the room number.

"It's room 56." Jane read out loud.

Maura hooked her arm into Jane's and walked with her out of the lunch hall.

"Right, it's really just down the second back hallway," she said, walking with Jane in that direction. She shrugged at Jane's words.

"I don't really mind it all the time. I miss them, but they really don't seem to care about me...so, I just do what I need to do. I go shopping all the time...Is there anything that you need or want?"

"I'm sorry about that Maura." Jane said in a soft voice, while she walked down the hallway with the pretty blonde.

"And uh, no, I can't think of anything that I need or want. Well, I need and want a friend. I just moved here and I literally know nobody." Jane said to Maura. "I actually look forward to getting to know you better."

"Perfect, than here is my address. You got a phone? I will text it to you. What is your number," she said, pulling out her cell to get Jane's number. She was all smiles by this point and she couldn't wait to go swimming in a few days with the pretty taller girl. This was going to be just perfect! Maura's eyes were richly deep in color and she looked at the other girl.

For that, that Maura didn't wanna talk about herself earlier since she didn't know Jane, she was being pretty forward now. She told Maura her cell phone number and then asked her to ring her so she had Maura's number as well.

"I just hope you won't get into trouble when you invite me over to go swimming. I wouldn't want you to get grounded for that or anything." Jane told the blonde girl and offered her a sweet smile.

Maura laughed and shook her head after replacing her phone into her bag once she had Jane's number.

"Again, don't be silly, I will not be getting grounded any time soon. How could I possibly? It just me, the cleaning lady, butler, and a few of mother's employees. No one bother's me...hardly...excpet the cook makes food for me at the appropriate times."

"Wow so your parents are super rich, huh? It sounds like you are living like a princess. I don't have all that at home." Jane said, clearly impressed by all that. She had never hung out with someone who had as much money as Maura and had staff at home.

"What is it like to live like that?" Jane asked, clearly interested.

"Have you lived your whole life like that already?" She was curious.

"Just be at my house Friday after school," she said and then hurried off with a wink.

"We will talk more later! I promise," she called after the brunette before she disappeared down the hall and around the corner. Maura was the most fascinating person that Jane had ever met. Jane was the sexiest girl that Maura had met this year. She could only imagine how good she was going to taste and then how sweet her moans would be against her ears.

Jane looked after her and then at her cell phone with Maura's address on the screen. Jane shoved it in her jeans pocket and then walked into the classroom. She had to think about Maura and what an...unique kind of girl she was. Maybe everyone here was like that. Jane certainly wasn't used to such kind of company but she was looking forward to being friends with someone so opposite of her. It surely would be interesting.

TBC

Lemme know what you think so far :) Thankies y


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading and commenting.

I told you it's kind of dark, and so is this Chapter kinda.

_Consider yourself warned. If you don't wanna read something dark, skip that Chapter._

**Chapter 2**

After begging her parents to go to Maura's after school on friday, they agreed even though they haven't met this Maura before. Using the argument that she had to make friends and didn't wanna be alone in school, caused them to make an exception this time.

Jane hadn't seen Maura for the rest of the week and was a little sad about it, though she started to talk to two other girls and they seemed really nice as well.

Jane's father dropped his daughter off at Maura's house. She was impressed by the size of her house and everything. It looked like royal's were living there. After her father told her, he'd pick her up again at 7:30PM so they could dine together at 8:00PM, he drove off.

Jane walked the rather long path towards the front door, with her swim bag in her hands. She rang the doorbell, waiting patiently for it to be opened.

A tall man opened the door and smiled at the young girl that presented him.

"Miss Jane?" He asked her as he stepped aside to allow her to enter into the large foyer. The floors were marble and before Jane was a large staircase that lead up to the second floor with stair cases on either side going in opposite directions. He shut the door behind her and moved to stand behind her.

"Shall I direct you to the pool area?" At the gentle nod that she gave he moved ahead of her and walked toward the pool. On the way, Jane saw a gym room, a movie room, and a small kitchen that was mainly for entertaining near the pool. He soon opened a set of double doors and Jane caught the sweet scent of chlorine. She could see the sparkling in the glass ceiling of the water's reflection.

Maura swam the length of the pool and moved to the ladder to get out. She wore a bright blue two piece that showcased her full breasts, curvy hips, and flat stomach. She smiled as she saw Jane.

"You made it after all," she said and walked over to two lounging chairs, grabbing a towel. Her body was amazing in all of it's thicker curves and yet still toned.

Jane let her eyes wander over Maura's body quickly. She was a very pretty girl, no doubt about that.

"Uh, yes I did. My Dad and I had troubles to find your place...he drove me here." Jane said and flashed a smile at the blonde girl.

"He picks me up at 7:30PM again." Jane let her know and let her eyes wander around. Maura was really rich and everything she saw was so impressive. Jane had never seen something like that in her entire life.

"Um, where can I get changed?" She asked.

Maura was staring at Jane and became slightly lost in her before she spoke again. She smiled and pointed off to her left.

"Right over there. It's a small room...you can change in there," she said and walked with her toward the room. Maura opened the door and ushered Jane inside.

"Don't be too long. You are limited on time...after all," she teased and shut the door behind Jane.

Jane stripped down naked and then changed into a black one-piece bathing suit. She grabbed her towel and then walked out of the room.

"Your home is really impressive Maura." Jane said while she put her hair up into a ponytail.

"That really makes me jealous." Jane said with a smile.

"Oh don't be jealous. You are my friend and you can come any time that you want," she said with a sweet smile once Jane emerged. Although, Jane wore a one piece...her body was still very much defined by the tight fitting suit.

Maura couldn't stop looking at the small round breasts. Her sex tightened at the thought of wrapping her mouth around perky nipples and biting all the flesh of her supple breasts. Maura cleared her throat and took Jane's hand.

"Go ahead, set your towel down and jump right in."

Jane placed her towel on a lounging chair and then jumped into the water with Maura. As Jane was back at the surface she smiled at the blonde.

"I haven't seen you at school all week...have you been sick at home or something?" Jane asked the blonde with interest, holding eye contact.

Maura surfaced and wiped the water from her eyes. She blinked at Jane and shook her head.

"No, I just didn't feel like going to school. I had all my homework sent home. Been a little tired...plus I get really bad cramps when I have my monthly...so in a way...perhaps I have been sick," she said, moving closer to Jane and smiling a bit more.

"Oh wow...my parents would never allow me to stay home just because I don't feel like it." Jane said matter of factly and looked at the blonde.

"Oh you know, I've heard something on the radio today. A girl from here gone missing about 3 months ago...and she even went to our school. Her name was...uh, Tracy Smith, I think. She even was in our age. It's spooky isn't it? Did you know her?" Jane asked her curious.

Maura's face changed at the mention of the missing girl's name. She frowned.

"Not really, but I don't like talking about it," she said and turned around and diving beneath the water. She came out a few feet away from Jane and moved to set on the steps that lead out of the pool's other side. She looked away from Jane and continued to reel the pretty girl in.

"I'm sorry, I was just...wondering." Jane said apologizing and watched her. Jane sighed and swam over to the blonde.

"I didn't mean to ruin your mood, I'm sorry, I didn't know." The brunette said. "Let's race from one side to the other side of the pool?" Jane asked and flashed a smile at her.

Maura looked over at Jane and gave her a soft smile.

"It's ok, I wouldn't be mad at you..." she said and then took off before Jane could say another word. Maura was a skilled swimmer and she laughed once she got to other side.

"Well are you coming," she laughed and leaned against the pool's edge. Her eyes were dangerous and darkly enticing.

"That's unfair, just swimming away from me like that, c'mon!" Jane laughed and swam over to her and stopped right next to her.

"Alright are you ready? Whoever is first at the other side. Ready - set - go!" Jane pushed herself off with her feet and then started to swim as fast as she could.

Maura growled low in her throat at the girl tricking her back as well. She dove quickly and went after Jane. Jane was soon pulled under the water and Maura held her down. Her eyes darkened and for a moment Jane became scared. However, before Jane had a second thought, Maura moved to the surface with her. She pressed Jane against the shallow end of the pool's wall and laughed.

"Don't try to out swim me," she said.

Jane coughed a bit and looked into the eyes of the pretty blonde, listening to her laughter.

"Oh that wasn't fair - pulling me under water like that. You were just scared you'd lose." Jane said to her teasing. Yes, it had scared her for a moment but hearing the girl laugh showed her that she didn't mean to scare her. It was just fun, goofing around.

Maura laughed and then her laughter stopped and she pressed Jane against the edge of the pool and against her body. Maura looked into Jane's eyes and then leaned in fast to kiss her hard against her lips, deeply, sensually, possessively. After a moment she pulled back and stared into Jane's eyes with a sweet smile.

"I hope I wasn't to forward..." she teased.

Jane's eyes grew wide as she suddenly was kissed by the blonde. She had expected everything but that. Her heart beat faster and her cheeks flushed. Jane had a rather shocked and puzzled expression on her face after the kiss. She pushed Maura away from her.

"Are you crazy? What are you doing? I'm not a homosexual." Jane said.

"Well neither am I, snotty brat," she said as Jane pushed her away.

"I just thought you had nice lips and I wanted to kiss them. Nothing wrong with that," she added and folded her arms under her breasts as she looked at the brunette girl.

"You are really going to tell me that that didn't feel good...can you?"

"That's not even the point. You are missing the point here." Jane said and shook her head.

"That's not...what girls...are supposed to do. It's just wrong." Jane explained and looked in her eyes. "And snotty brat? I'm not a snotty brat." Jane defended herself.

"Oh you are, I bet you wouldn't allow me to do that again or even touch your little breasts...now would you," she asked and smiled at her.

"You are a spoiled Christian girl, with parents who care and you are selfish...I just want to be your friend..." Maura took a step closer to Jane and smiled a little. "Tell me...it's not all that wrong..."

Jane looked at the blonde, confused and kind of hurt by her words.

"I'm not...spoiled or selfish...why are you talking like that, Maura? It doesn't sound like it at all that you wanna be friends. You are insulting me." She said matter of factly.

"I was really looking forward to hanging out with you today but...you are acting so strange towards me."

Maura stepped even closer to Jane and shook her head.

"You have to learn that I am not being anything but who I am. I really like you Jane and I want us to be the best of friends...the closet of friends," she said and pressed her body into Jane's again.

"Come on Jane. You don't hate me do you? Really?" Maura's breasts were perfectly nestled right under Jane's.

She looked in her eyes as her body was pressed against her own. She could feel the warmth of Maura's body clearly on her own.

"Then stop talking...weird stuff." Jane said to the blonde serious and pushed her aside again, before she started to swim to the other side of the pool again. Jane was confused about Maura's words and actions. This was just not right.

Maura turned and blinked, watching Jane swim away. She dove and caught up with her. As Jane turned around, Maura was right on top of her again.

"What is weird about two friends, being around one another? Talking weird stuff? The hell, Jane..." she said with a dark glance at her.

Maura then moved to the side of Jane and got out. She walked over to her chair and picked up her towel. Then she wrapped it around herself. Her back was facing Jane.

Jane watched Maura, climbing out of the pool and then wrapping the towel around her body. Jane sighed, this was clearly awkward now. She swam to the ladder herself and climbed out. She picked up her towel and wrapped it around herself as well.

"Uh, do you want me to leave?" Jane asked her carefully.

"Not at all Jane. Just because you don't like what I did doesn't mean that I want you to leave. Don't be silly," she said and moved over to the mini bar and pulled out two sodas. She walked one back over to Jane, smiling sweetly.

Jane got the hint that someone was definitely something off about Maura...but for the moment, she couldn't place a finger on it.

"Thank you." Jane said as she took the soda from her. She opened the can and drunk a sip.

"Don't get me wrong, Maura, I really do wanna be friends with you. I was just kind of upset about what you said and did. I'm sorry. I might have overreacted." The brunette said and drunk another sip before she sat down on a lounging chair.

"Mmm you think," she questioned and sat down on the edge of Jane's lounger and watched her drink the soda.

"Why because of your background? You think what I did was really that wrong? Didn't it feel really good? I have been told that I can kiss like heaven's touch," she said and touched Jane's leg.

"It is just wrong because...men and women are supposed to be together and not...women/women and men/men...that's just not right." Jane said and looked down at her soda. She felt Maura's hand on her leg but didn't think anything bad of it. Jane shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess that's how I've been raised...to think that way. And it doesn't matter how good or bad the kiss was...it just wasn't right." The brunette pointed out.

Maura made a circle over Jane's leg with her fingertip as Jane spoke. She laughed softly.

"Really, is that how you really think. Have you ever even kissed someone...or been touched, at all?" She asked more curious now that anything else. Jane was captivating and Maura wanted nothing more than to touch her perfect innocent body. She hoped that she would be the first to do so...and she was going to be make sure that she was.

Jane shook her head at Maura's question.

"I've been to an all girl school back in Washington D.C. so I never got kissed or touched. And why would I? We were all girls it's...just wrong." The brunette said and shrugged her shoulders.

"I assume you have been kissed and...touched before?" Jane asked curious.

"Of course," Maura said, screwing up her face slightly. Then she moved onto the lounger a bit more and then on all fours. She crawled up along Jane's body and hovered over her. She smiled down at her.

"Aren't you at all curious as to what a touch feels like? How warm and sweet it is to feel someone's touch over your skin, or lips against her breast...or your own lips...?"

Jane looked up at the blonde and started to feel really uncomfortable by the way Maura talked and the way she hovered over herself.

"Maura...you are really making me uncomfortable when you are...above me." Jane told the blonde honestly and looked in her eyes. "And can we talk about something else, please?"

Maura brought a hand to Jane's side and gripped it softly.

"Is it really that bad? Really?" She asked her softly and stared down into Jane's pretty brown eyes. Maura felt herself become more and more turned on. She wanted take her and make her come a thousand times. Maura swallowed and licked her lower lip.

Jane kept looking up into Maura's eyes, as her cheeks flushed.

"Maura, please." Jane said. She didn't wanna start fighting with the girl or anything.

"Please." Jane said begging. This was uncomfortable for Jane, having a half naked woman so close to her own body, especially after she got just kissed from her.

Maura moved her hand down Jane's side to her hip and then her inner thigh.

"I am not going to hurt you Jane Rizzoli. I think if you trusted me a little more, I am going to make you feel like heaven. You won't be able to walk a step when I am done with you," she said and lowered her lips to Jane's neck. She licked slowly there and then sucked and kissed.

Jane's whole face flushed as she felt Maura's lips on her neck, kissing, sucking and licking her. It felt so nice but she was a woman. This was just wrong. Jane stared at the mini bar while her neck got kissed by the blonde. What was happening? Jane brought her hands to Maura's shoulders and pushed her up.

"Maura, stop it. Why are you doing this? I told you it was wrong."

"It's only wrong to you because you don't know anything else, Jane. Let me show you what pleasure truly is...something that no high school boy will ever be able to show you," she purred and took Jane's chin in her hand and turned her head to face her. Maura smiled and then kissed Jane again. Her hand moved up inside her inner thigh to the sweet mound between her legs and she tickled at it slowly with her fingers.

Jane turned her head side and her eyes grew wide as she felt Maura tickling her sex slowly. Jane pushed the blonde roughly off of her now, so she landed on the ground. She was just shocked and upset at what Maura had done.

"I'll call my Dad to pick me up." Jane decided and looked at the blonde on the ground. She couldn't believe where the blonde girl had touched her. She'll go to hell for this. Jane shook her head and walked back into the changing room.

Maura gave a grunt as she hit the floor when Jane pushed her off the lounger. She narrowed her eyes at Jane as she passed her and went to get dressed. Maura blew out a sigh and got to her feet as Jane disappeared behind the door. She sat back down on the lounger and stared intently at the door, waiting for Jane to come back out. Her heart was beating fast and she felt raw anger inside of her. How care Jane deny her her body. How dare Jane push her away. How dare Jane tell her no!

Jane undressed her one-piece swimsuit and put it with the towel back in her bag. Then she dressed her jeans and shirt again and then left the changing room. Jane was still upset at Maura but tried to remain polite.

"Thanks for the swim. I see you at school." Jane only said. That's the only thing Jane could think of to say to the blonde.

Maura didn't follow Jane as she left the pool room, nor did she utter another word to her. All she did was watch her. Jane could feel the hazel green eyes boring into the back of her head as she walked.

Maura wasn't a person to become enemies with, but Jane didn't know this just yet.

**TBC**

Maura definitely has a dangerous side on her... will she just let it slide that Jane had said no to her? Find out in the next Chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading and commenting, guys :)

_This is another rather dark Chapter. Please consider yourself warned!_

**Chapter 3**

The weekend came and went and school came. It was lunch time and Maura sat at a table in the corner of the large hall, alone. She rarely sat with anyone and she liked it that way. Maura wore a pink lace tank top a white short sleeved jacket, and a great skirt. She had on brown knee high boots and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

Jane was standing in the queue to get her lunch. As she finally got it, she looked around, not knowing where to sit. There wasn't any free tables available and she didn't see the other two girls she had met last week anywhere. But Jane saw Maura. Hesitantly, the Italian girl, made her way over to the blonde.

"Can...can I sit with you? We don't have to talk." Jane said to her. Jane herself wore a grey skirt that went till to her knees and a red blouse. It was plain clothes, nothing special.

"Whatever," Maura said softly without looking up at Jane. She dipped a fork into her salad and took a few bites of it. She tightened her jaw and kept eating as Jane would sit down across from her. She swallowed and finally looked over at Jane with cold eyes.

"You sure you want to be talking to me? I might do something that you deem not right by your honorable Christain standards..."

Jane was eating in silence as the blonde suddenly spoke to her. She looked up and met her eyes. She shook her head.

"Stop it, Maura, will you? You are making me sound like, like I am the bad guy here... I didn't do anything. I told you I didn't want that and still you...touched me between my legs and kissed me." Jane whispered the last part so no one would hear.

"My god! You are spoiled in your ways," Maura hissed back and glared at Jane before sitting back and smiling slightly.

"But I guess that is fine. Be that way. See if I really care. You don't want to have fun. You just want to be daddy's little girl forever. Never feeling anything that is real and saving yourself for marriage. It's bull shit," she said and took several more bites of her salad.

Jane looked down in her food and poked around as Maura spoke.

"Why are you being so mean? I didn't do anything to you." Jane asked and looked up to meet Maura's eyes for a moment.

"I'm not judging you either and tell you how to live your life. Why can't you let me live mine the way I want to? All I wanted was a friend..." Jane told her.

"I want to be your friend. I really do," Maura said with a small smile now. She sighed heavily and finished her salad and pushed it out in front of her.

"I just wanted to do more with you...feel more with you. You are just...different..." she said and looked directly into Jane's eyes.

Jane looked back into Maura's eyes.

"But I don't wanna do stuff like that. I just wanna be normal friends...not...friends with benefits. Can't you understand? Just normal, regular friends." Jane shrugged her shoulders.

Maura shoulder's dropped and she sighed once again.

"Sure...I guess I can. Listen...sorry about all of that..." she said, but inwardly she lied. She would play the good friend, until Jane gave in...until she could have her all to herself and in her bed.

Jane nodded and flashed a smile at her.

"It's okay. Everyone makes mistakes every now and then, no one is perfect. Do you wanna start all over again?" Jane asked the blonde and drank a sip from her water bottle.

"It's not necessary. I am just fine with the way things are...now..." she said, "for now..." she said with a small shrug and then she smiled at Jane a little. Maura settled back in her seat.

"How about you invite me over this weekend. Let me meet your family...see where you come from..."

She smiled and nodded in agreement.

"That sounds like a good idea. I will ask my parents and then let you know." Jane said with a bright smile. She really would like it when her parents and Maura met. Her parents always wanted to get to know friends of Jane, to see what people her daughter was socalizing with.

* * *

Just as Jane had assumed, her parents agreed to that. They really liked getting to know Jane's friends and they rather have a friend spending the time at their own house than having Jane going over to a friends house. This way they could simply keep an eye on their daughter.

As it was friday, Jane's mother was picking them up after school. Jane climbed in the car and told Maura to do the same.

"Ma, that is Maura I was telling you about. Maura, that is my Ma." Jane introduced them. Angela smiled at the pretty blonde girl, pleased to see that the girl looked innocent and sweet and wasn't some heavy metal rocker or some trouble maker kid that smoked, had piercings or even tattoos. Maura looked simply lovely and Angela already liked the blonde.

"Nice to finally meet you Maura." Angela said with a smile.

"Oh very nice to meet you Mrs. R," Maura said sweetly and smiled as cutely as she can. Maura was simply adorable. She had a sweet face that made her look like an angel. Maura buckled herself in and set her bag on the seat next to her before looking at the older woman in the front seat. Jane sat next to her and Maura placed a hand on Jane's knee absently.

"I can pay you for the gas Mrs. R, if that is ok...and for your hospitality." She smiled again and then looked to Jane before back to Angela. Maura wore nice clothing that looked as expensive as she looked.

"Oh no, Maura, that is totally fine. Me and my husband like meeting Jane's friends." Angela smiled at Maura, before she started the engine of the car and drove off. Jane smiled at Maura, happy that her mother seemed to like her.

"I just want you girls to have fun. Jane doesn't know anyone here yet and I am glad that she found some sweet and kind girl like yourself Maura." Angela told her, while she was looking at the street, paying attention to the traffic.

"Jane told me that your parents are often away on business trips. You poor thing. Jane's friends are always welcome at our house."

"Thank you Mrs. R," Maura said and sweetly rubbed Jane's knee before pulling her hand away. Maura honestly couldn't keep her hands from touching Jane in some way. She just wanted to. The weekend had been horribly lonely and she had made a decision to take another way to get Jane. Maura sniffed and then pretended to wipe a few tears away.

"It's ok really...it just a little lonely. I spend a lot of time by myself...or I go shopping...I really don't know..." she said and sniffed again for show. It really looked like she was crying...at least to Jane and Angela.

Angela's heart broke as she heard the blonde girl crying. In her eyes she was just a little girl, just like Jane.

"Oh sweetie, just stay as long as you like. It doesn't matter to me if I cook for three or four persons." She said softly. Jane gently rubbed over Maura's upper arm, trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry, Maura. I had no idea you were feeling _that _lonely." The brunette said softly and kept stroking her upper arm gently.

"You have no idea. There is literally no one around. A person can feel so crazy from time to time in the silence. I don't have any siblings...and I get meals made for me...I have a butler, but he is not around all the time. I just..." Maura pulled the full on act. She heaved a heavy breath and then buried her face into her hands and cried.

Jane scooted closer to Maura and now took the blonde girl in her arms and stroked over her back gently. Angela couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could her parents leave that poor girl all by herself, making her feel lonely and unwanted? She would never do that to Jane.

"It's okay, sweetie, like I said, stay as long as you like. We can't have you being all by yourself at home...now can we?" Angela said softly.

"No no, I can't, but thank you, Mrs. R," she said and dropped her head against Jane's shoulder as the girl rubbed her back. This was what she wanted. She would work on Jane this way. She would manipulate her this way...and then she could have all over her, mind, body, and soul.

Maura cried softly against Jane and closed her eyes. She was a master at creating the false tears and she had Angela and Jane eating out of her own hands. She smiled inwardly.

Jane was holding the blonde and was rubbing her back up and down gently, until her mother would stop the car. The brunette slowly pulled back and stroked some blonde hair behind Maura's ear.

"Are you okay again?" Jane asked her concerned and made Maura look at her.

"I guess," she said with a shrug and pulled away from Jane to get out of the car. She got out and fixed her skirt. Then she wiped her cheeks again. She stepped back so that Jane could get out and gave a sweet, soft smile at Angela.

They entered the house. It was small but cute. Everything looked rather plain and nothing looked really that special. While Angela told them that she'd be cooking gnoochis for the girls, Jane walked upstairs with the blonde and showed her, her room. Jane's room was plain too. With a closet, a desk with a lamp, a small couch, a bed and a small cabinet with a tv on it. It was really simple, but Jane liked it. She didn't need more.

"That's my room..." Jane said matter of factly and placed her backpack neatly next to her desk.

Maura set her bag next Jane's desk and slowly looked around Jane's small room.

"It's...nice," she said, honestly not used to being in such a small space. Nevertheless, she smiled at Jane and moved to sit down on the bed. She wrapped arms around herself and looked over at Jane.

"I can stay the night? I mean...I am sure I can find something to wear in your closet...right?" She asked Jane.

Jane nodded at Maura. "Yeah of course you can. Maura, I really am sorry about your parents. I had no idea you were feeling that way..." Jane said honestly and sat down next to the blonde on the bed. She wrapped an arm around Maura. Jane felt so sorry for the blonde.

Maura turned slightly so that Jane could hold her. God the girl felt so good against her. Maura breathed in deeply, taking in Jane's gentle scent. It was amazing and she shivered and Jane felt it. Maura smiled against Jane's chest. This could work out better than she thought.

"It's why I think I kissed you. Because I just need a closeness..."

Jane thought about it. It did make sense what she was saying. She was feeling so lonely and she was just overdoing it.

"It's okay Maura...we are friends now. I'll be here for you. You won't be lonely no more." Jane said softly.

"And like my Ma said, you are always welcome here. It's just another excuse for her to cook. She loves cooking." Jane said smiling.

"Right," Maura said and pulled back. She reached up and softly caressed Jane's cheek, while looking at her eyes and then lips.

"Besides, who could blame me. Jane...you really have wonderful lips, eyes," she looked down, "and breasts...not to mention the longest legs I have ever seen..."

Jane smiled a bit.

"Uh, thanks I guess." The brunette said a bit ashamed and blushed at the compliment.

"You are very pretty too, Maura." Jane told the blonde honestly.

"Uh, I hope you like gnocchi, I think my Ma is making them. Oh and then you will get to know my Pops." Jane said smiling, changing the subject.

"He will like you too, I am sure."

Maura smiled and batted her eyes cutely.

"Who doesn't fall in love with me," she said with a smile and the reached down to trail a finger along Jane's jawline and neck before down the middle of her chest. She sighed and laid back, staring at the ceiling.

"I hate being alone...all the time...all the nights...alone alone alone...I know you have no idea how it feels..."

"No I don't." Jane said honestly and looked at Maura's lying body.

"You know if you want to...you can stay as long until your parents come back, like my Ma had said. That's not a problem. I mean we are friends...and friends help eachother out, no?" Jane asked and smiled at her sweetly. Jane really had a good heart.

"Jane...why won't you kiss me?" Maura asked, ignoring the other part of the conversation. Maura continued to stare up at the ceiling.

"Besides that you think it is morally wrong...why won't you. You have never even tried. I can really make it wonderful..." She lifted her head slightly, looking at Jane and sniffing. "It would make me feel better..."

"You just said it. Because I think its morally wrong." Jane said and looked in her eyes.

"I don't feel the urge to do it..." She said and shrugged her shoulders.

"I wanna have a big crush on that boy first and then share my first kiss with him..." Jane told her softly. "Is it bad that I wanna kiss someone I have a crush one?"

Maura sat up and grabbed Jane. Jane soon found herself flat on her back on her bed and Maura straddled her stomach keeping Jane down. Maura glared at Jane and held her hands above her head.

"It's not wrong to want to kiss me. It's not wrong to kiss you because it feels nice. I don't like being told no. Now I won't hurt you...I don't have any plans to do so...but I want to touch you...and you will let me..." she said and held Jane now with one hand over her wrists as she cupped a breast.

Jane's eyes grew wide as she felt Maura's hand cupping her breast. Everything had happened so fast all of a sudden.

"Maura please stop it. Lunch will be ready any moment...please. If my Pops sees that he will kill me...please Maura." Jane said and struggled beneath the blonde girl.

Maura enclosed her hand over Jane's perfect breast and then found the nipple already hardening beneath her palm.

"Shssh," she hissed at Jane and then pulled her fingers back and circled the tip around Jane's nipple sending feelings throughout Jane's body that Jane had never felt before.

Jane's cheeks started to flush immediatly, as her nipple hardened under Maura's touch. It wasn't something that Jane could control - her young, eager body was just reacting to that. She felt how her cheeks became warmer and warmer.

"Please Maura stop it, before someone comes in, please." Jane begged her. She was in panic.

Maura just smiled and reached up to the top of Jane's red shirt. She slowly started to pull the top down, exposing the bra. Then she hooked her fingertip under the bra and pulled it down, popping Jane's breast out.

Maura's eyes danced over the exposed flesh. She licked her lips and before Jane could say anything more, brought her mouth to cover over the nipple fully. She licked at it, sucked, and then circled the tip around the base. God Jane felt good.

Both of her nipples hardened even more. Tears of shame welled up in the Italian girls eyes as her body was reacting like that. No one had seen her naked breasts before...and now this girl just did whatever she pleased. Her breathing increased and Jane pulled hard to get her hands free.

"You can't do this. Maura, stop it. please. It's not right..."

"Hush," Maura said before she sucked in Jane's nipple once again. She reached over and twisted the other one within in her fingers. She pulled on the nipple with her teeth and then licked at it over and over. She felt Jane's body reacting to her touch and she desperately wanted to be between her legs. She released Jane's hands and brought one to between their bodies and right to between Jane's legs under her skirt. Jane was wet.

Jane's eyes widened again as she felt Maura's hand between her legs. Since Maura had released her hands, she grabbed her wrist of her hand that was between her legs. She looked in her eyes, her breathing still increased.

"I thought you understood...you said you did. I just wanna be friends." Jane whispered and kept holding eye contact with her. Her eyes were glistening with tears of shame. She couldn't believe that her body was reacting to something so morally wrong. Jane knew herself that she was being wet, she could feel it clearly and this made her even more ashamed.

"I do understand. I am just trying to make you understand," she said and pulled her hand away from Jane's grasp to shove it right back into Jane's sex. She rubbed her vigorously, feeling the wetness soaking against her underwear.

"You feel it too. There is nothing wrong with feeling good things like this. It is soo normal Jane...God you are soo beautiful..." she said and took the nipple in her mouth again and sucked harder.

Jane's head started to spin as Maura was rubbing her sex even more. The Italian girl closed her eyes and dug her fingers into the sheets of her bed. This was all so wrong, she knew it. She'd be going to hell for that. Why did she do that to her?

Jane's cheeks flushed even more and she just felt hot. What she was feeling couldnt be compared to anything that the girl had ever felt before. Jane couldn't even control it as a quiet moan escaped her mouth.

Maura lifted her head and smiled down at Jane as she had heard the girl moan.

"There you go...It's ok... Jane...it's all over..." she said softly.

Soon, she pushed Jane's underwear aside and found the small bud of surprise inside Jane's folds. She started to roll her thumb over it. Jane's wetness increased and Maura watched the girl's face.

"Just feel this...you will understand in a short time that there is nothing wrong with pleasure..." Maura fit Jane's breast back into her bra and pulled her shirt back up. She held Jane down slightly with her other free hand.

The brunette let out another moan as soon as Maura started to roll her thumb over her little, sensitive bud. Her heart was racing in her chest and she didn't know what was going on. All she knew was that this was wrong even though it felt...incredible.

Jane dug her nails deeper into her sheets and turned her head aside as her chest was rising and falling in a quick manner. She felt a tingling rising inside of her, which got more and more intense as more the blonde was rubbing her bud.

Maura used Jane's slick wetness and rolled her finger over the tiny bud as it became harder and harder. She felt Jane start to tremble and she watched as she turned her head to the side as her chest rose and fell.

"Oh sweet Jane..." Maura purred and deepened the touch over the clit. She knew that Jane was close because her fingers were being soaked in the rich arousal warmth.

Jane bit her bottom lip and tossed her head to the other side. She felt dizzy by now and was soaking wet between her legs. Another moan escaped her lips and then it happened. The tingling became more and more intense and suddenly, that intense feeling was washing over her body, causing her to arch her back and digging her nails even harder into her sheets. The feeling that washed over her body was incredible to the young girl.

Maura's eyes widened as she felt the orgasm hit Jane, watched her body arch up, and watched her digging her nails into the sheets of her bed. Maura didn't stop her touching of the clit until it would become a little painful for Jane. She then pulled her hand out and smelled the sweetness of what was Jane. She then licked them clean, moaning softly at how it tasted. Her heart was beating just as fast as she was sure that Jane's was.

"Now was that that bad? You are not going to go to hell for that...that I am sure of," she said, looking down at Jane and then taking her face and holding it while she kissed her once again and this time, didn't feel as much resistance.

Jane let her kiss her and even kissed her back a bit hesitatly, before she lied her head back down in her pillow. Jane was rather quiet now. Her sex was still pulsating from her first orgasm. She was shocked about what had just happened. This all had happened so fast. She tried to steady her breath. It had felt good...really good, actually, though Jane felt ashamed. She'd be going straight to hell for that, she was sure about that.

Maura climbed off of Jane and sat beside her on the bed, looking over her body. She sweetly fixed the girl's skirt and studied her.

"It felt good...I can see that. You skin has tiny bumps," she said, stroking over Jane's arms as she spoke softly and sweet to her. Yes, Jane was hers...now...she had trapped her into her web. Jane was never going to be able to get out now and Maura wouldn't touch her again until she begged her to. Now, she played another game.

Jane moved closer to Maura and laid her head in her lap and then started to sob. She was ashamed that she had liked it so much what the blonde had done to her. The feeling had been incredible, she couldn't deny it.

But this all was messing with her head, since Maura was female and since she had let her touch her between her legs even though she wasn't married yet. The things she had felt, and the things her parents had told her, were just too different and Jane didn't understand it completely yet. This was completely messing with her head.

Maura stroked through Jane's hair as she sobbed. She would be there for her...as long as she belonged to her. Maura smiled down at Jane.

"Hey, don't cry...it's a good thing. What you felt is a good thing. How can it be bad when you felt soo wonderful," she said.

"Don't worry about what you have learned...it's more about what you experience..."

Jane held onto Maura's lap and kept sobbing for a while. Slowly she started to calm down again and just looked at her desk.

"Are you...sure I'm not going to hell for this?" Jane whispered and brought a hand to her crucifix around her neck and started to play with it.

"Yes, I am sure. It's not like you are going to marry me...and I didn't take your virginity...I just made you feel good. Now, if it were the other way...oh yeah...you would be going to hell," she said and then at the look over Jane's face, she laughed.

"No...sex does not mean you are going to hell, ok?" She smiled and played with Jane's hair lightly.

"But...it's sex before marriage , Maura..." Jane whispered and kept holding onto Maura's lap.

"Are you a 100% sure about that? I just...don't wanna go to hell." She explained to her. It really showed that her father had a big influence on Jane and had told her everything so she would stay his good, little girl for as long as possible.

Maura rolled her eyes.

"It's not sex between two women. At least it's not real sex anyways. Just playing... rather...feeling good playing," she said and then shook her head.

"God, ignore your father. He is not right on this one. I know...I have been with a few other girls...and I am still here...aren't I? We just play...that is it...this is playing..." she said with a small smile.

She wanted to believe Maura since this had felt so nice. If it had felt so nice could it be a sin? And Maura was right...it wasn't real sex...just a bit rubbing, that's all. Jane lifted her head up from Maura and nodded. She felt better after hearing that and she had needed to hear that.

"To how many girls did you do that to already?" Jane asked her.

"You would be the third. But they really didn't work out. They wanted something more and they were after my money...so...I let them go..." she averted her eyes and there was a dark glint within them for a moment. Then it faded and she smiled back to Jane.

"Well, let's go down and see if lunch is ready, shall we?" She asked as she slipped from the bed and held he hand out to Jane. She smiled sweetly.

The Italian girl gave a nod and took Maura's hand and pulled herself up from the bed. Jane stroked over her skirt and looked in the mirror, fixing her top and everything. She didn't want anyone to know. She knew that her parents wouldn't approve of it.

**TBC**

****Now Maura got her will basically... but how will it go on?


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews, guys!

**Chapter 4**

Jane walked downstairs with Maura, where Angela was just setting up the table. They prayed and then started to eat lunch. Jane's father wasn't there yet but Maura would meet him in the evening. Jane was rather quiet at lunch, afraid that her mother could tell what had happened upstairs.

Maura nudged Jane with her knee under the table, trying to tell her to stop acting so weird. She smiled sweetly at Angela.

"Again, thank you for lunch. I will have my driver pick me up after dinner. But thank you for the offer to stay. I should get home...after all I have a whole day of nothing to do tomorrow," she said and then sighed heavily. She was fishing for the sympathy from Jane's mother...for the attention of it.

"Oh sweetie, you are always welcome here, I told you that already. And if you like you can spend the night. Frank, shouldn't have a problem with that. You can sleep in the guestroom." Angela offered and flashed a sweet smile at the blonde girl.

"Like I said, Jane's friends are always welcome here, Maura." Angela pointed out.

"Oh I should call Byron to have some things brought over," she said after Angela invited her to stay. She got up from the table and came around to hug Angela. She nuzzled her and then pulled the cell from her skirt pocket and texted her butler the things she would need for the night. Then she set back down and took Jane's hand.

"You really have such a sweet daughter. I love her dearly..." Maura said with a cute smile and then she winked at Jane.

"Oh, that I have, thank you. Very well behaved." Angela flashed a smile at Jane and Jane forced up a smile herself.

"I am sure you will see that you have a good friend in Jane." Angela said and started to clean the table.

"She had a lot of friends at her old school. I'm a little surprised that she only has one friend so far here... but I guess that's because Jane's a little shy sometimes." Angela pointed out.

Maura laughed softly and watched the woman clean up the table. She smiled toward her and then to Jane. Maura got up and grabbed a plate and skipped over to the sink where Angela stood.

"She's just new. It takes time at the school to get to know anyone...I will take care of her, I promise," she told Angela and then she smiled over at Jane before heading back upstairs to use the restroom and look at the guest room she would be staying in.

Jane helped her Ma washing up and then went to the downstairs restroom and cleaned herself between her legs. She still had been moist and she had just felt uncomfortable like that. After that was done, she went upstairs into the guestroom.

„Good, you found it already." Jane said as she entered. She would have prefered if Maura had spent the night at her house after what had happened. Jane wanted to be alone and think about what had happened, but her mother had already invited Maura to stay here.

„I hope the guestroom is alright for you." Jane then said and smiled at her. The guestroom was very simple and obviously wasn't fully furnished yet due to the moving. It just had a bed in there, a closet and some closed boxes.

Maura turned around as Jane entered and smiled lightly.

"Oh it will do. I just need to sleep right?" She said as as the doorbell rang downstairs and Angela answered it to get Maura's things. Maura stepped closer to Jane and reached up to lightly twirling a few strands of her dark hair around her finger.

"You are more than welcome to sleep in here..." she said with a dark smile. "I can certainly make you feel so good again."

"Uh no it's fine.." Jane said and took a step back, her cheeks immediately flushing again. She was still overwhelmed about what had happened and she needed to realize it fully first. Yet, she wasn't missing it. But she didn't know that her body would be craving it now. Now that her body knew how good it felt, her body was aching to be touched, aching for another orgasm...but yet, the brunette didn't had that feeling.

"Maura, your stuff is here." Angela called from downstairs.

Maura squared her jaw and Jane and then just smiled.

"Ok," she said and pushed past Jane and left the room. She hurried down stairs and was smiling as she made her way into the living room to meet with Angela.

"Thank you, Mrs. R," she said sweetly and then hugged her. She sighed within the hug before she pulled back and bent down to grab her bag that looked surprisingly expensive. Maura headed back up stairs and into the guest room again. She set her bag down and turned back to Jane.

"Shame really...I can make it even better than the first time..."

"You can?" Jane asked. It already had felt so great and she couldn't imagine that it could feel even better. It already had felt like heaven to the brunette, amazingly breathtaking. Jane then shook her head.

"It's fine..." Jane said sweetly and flashed a cute smile at Maura.

"When are your parents returning from their trip?" She asked.

"Yes...you will not be able to stop moving as I make you come more than once," she taunted and then smiled as Jane deflected into another topic. It was going perfect. She would make Jane crazy with need and she wouldn't give it to her.

"Next week," she said, "not that it matters...they don't really pay attention to me when they are home...not like your mother does with you."

"Well my parents are just very protective over me, I guess. I really love my parents, I wouldn't want other ones." Jane said and shrugged her shoulders.

"And my mother really seems to like you alot. She will always ask me about you now..." Jane said and chuckled a bit.

"Oh I really can't wait for you to meet my father..." Jane said with a big smile over her lips.

"Oh I just can't wait either," she said with a wink and then shook her head. She moved over to the bed and sat down. Maura stared at Jane slightly darkly and slightly adoringly.

"So you really like them, huh? Your mother will talk about me...hmmm" she said and reached down to the edge of her tank and pulled it off. Her breasts were nestled in nude lace. She started to reach around to her back to unhook the bra.

Jane watched Maura undressed her top and looked at her puzzled. As she was reaching to unhook her bra, Jane turned around so Maura would face her back.

"Um...yeah she will always ask me how you are doing. When I did the washing up with her, she told me that you seemed like a very polite, young girl." The brunette told her, while she looked at the boxes in the room.

"Are you going to church this evening with us? What confession are you actually?" She asked her.

Maura paused as Jane turned around and she dropped her hands from her back and reached into her back for a cotton white tank top. She looked at Jane's back and smiled slightly.

"Well it's nice to be talked about I guess," she said and then her eyes widened at the mention of church. "Religion on a Friday night?"

Jane laughed a bit.

"Yeah of course... Why? Do you only go to church on Sundays?" Jane asked her.

"If your Dad would be the pastor, you'd be going to church more often too, I am sure. He likes having me and my mom there..." She shrugged her shoulders. "I told you, me and my parents are close."

"Ooooh. Your dad is the pastor, huh?" Maura said, almost forgetting that fact as she got up from the bed. She had tapped the pastor's daughter. Innocence was soo sweet, she thought as she moved over to Jane and stood before her.

"Yes, I see that now. Of course I will go," she said flatly even as she smiled. "What should I wear?"

"Just something nice. I can borrow you something." Jane said and pulled Maura on her hand with her into her room. Jane opened her closet and got out a lovely blue dress and handed it to Maura.

"What about that? I think that would look very nice on you." Jane said smiling as it knocked on her door and her father entered. Jane smiled and walked over and hugged him. He ruffled her hair a bit and looked over at Maura.

"Oh you must be, Maura. Angela just told me that you are going to spend the night here. Welcome to our home and it's nice to meet you." He said friendly and reached out his hand to Maura to shake hers.

Maura made a slight face at the blue dress, but she didn't get a chance to say anything before a tall man entered into the room and came right for Jane. She stepped back and watched them for a moment and almost instantly became jealous. Then he offered his hand to her and she shook it. Maura was pretty.

"Yes, I am Maura...pleasure to meet you to sir," she said and flashed him a sweet smile.

He smiled back at the blonde girl.

"What are you girls doing?" He asked and looked at Jane.

"Deciding what to wear for church tonight. Maura is joining." Jane said smiling. Frank nodded approving and flashed another smile at Maura.

"That is nice." Frank said and let go of his daughter. "Alright, I'll let you girls to it." He left the room again and Jane smiled.

"He is nice, isn't he?" Jane asked Maura.

"Yes, nice," she said softly and then looked over at the dress.

"That's really not me Jane...I will just wear something that I brought, if that's ok," she said and started toward the door. She felt awkward...about everything and a part of her wanted to sink back away and go home. It was the other part of her that wanted to taste Jane, however, that kept her in the house.

"Yeah that's alright." Jane said with a smile. She'd just wear the blue dress herself.

An hour later, they were sitting in church already and Jane was happy that Maura had joined them. The brunette felt better after she had been at the church, especially after what had happened. As they were back home, Jane changed into comfy clothes again and then went over to the guestroom.

"What do you wanna do with the rest of the evening? Watch a movie?" Jane offered.

Maura had worn a light pink shirt and grey skirt to church with flats. It had been an interesting service and now she was dressed for bed. She wore a part of pink, booty shorts and a tight fitting tee. Maura looked up and over at Jane when she entered int other room.

"Oh hummm...I- sure," she said and looked around the room. There wasn't a TV in her room. "Your room?"

"Yeah...unless you are too tired already? Then we can just do it another time." The brunette pointed out and eyed Maura's sleeping clothes. That Maura had agreed to join them at church had made Jane feeling closer to the blonde now.

"No, I am not tired. I usually stay up a little later. And besides, it is a weekend," she said and moved toward the door. Her body was sensual looking in her night time, comfy attire and what Jane didn't know was that there was nothing beneath the clothing. Maura opened the door and smiled at Jane. Soon, they were sitting on the floor, resting backs against the bed as the TV glowed in the darkness of the room.

"Do you parents let you stay up later?"

"Yeah they do on the weekends." Jane said and glanced over to Maura shortly before she looked back at the TV.

"I get to stay up as long as I want... but during the week, I usually go to bed around 10ish." Jane told her.

"When are you normally going to bed?"

"Oh well that's nice," Maura said and absently ran fingers through her blonde hair. She drew her knees to her chest and stared at Jane for a moment before she looked back at the TV and yawned. She rested her head against the bed and sighed.

"I really don't have a curfew or any ground rules. I am not even their biological child..."

"Oh you are adopted? I didn't know that. I am sorry, Maura." Jane said softly and looked at her.

"Do you know what happened to your biological parents?" The brunette asked her curious. "Have you met them?"

Maura made a face and shook her head.

"Don't at all be sorry. I got lucky to have what I have. I could have ended up in foster care and my life would really suck..." she said and dropped her knees from her chest. She leaned over and kissed Jane's cheek but that was it. "No I don't even remember them...barely."

Jane stroked over Maura's arm gently and flashed a soft smile at her.

"Yes you are right, you could have ended up in foster care...and now you are living like a princess. That's nice." She said and studied her face.

"You look tired." Jane said and yawned herself. "We both should get some sleep."

"I am tired," she said and slowly got to her feet. She looked down at Jane and then turned to head toward the door.

"Good night Jane," she said as she reached for the door. Maura wanted to stay...but she knew that if she did, her game would not be played the right way. She needed to make Jane crave for what she could give her. She wanted to possess her.

**TBC**

Hope you enjoyed the Chapter :) Lemme know what you think


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews, guys!

**Chapter 5**

It passed a week where she had just seen Maura at school and had spent her breaks with her but that had been about it. Though on that particular morning Jane looked awfully tired and as if she was out of it. As the bell for the break rang, Jane walked over to Maura and sat down on her table in the cafeteria.

The last couple of days, whenever Jane was sleeping, she always dreamed about being touched and the good feeling she had felt as Maura had touched her. Her body was desperately craving it again and it drove the brunette crazy. Whenever she slept, she only dreamt about that.

"Maura...can we have a serious talk?" Jane asked in a whisper, not wanting any other pupil to hear that.

Maura took a bite of her sandwich as Jane spoke to her and she looked up at her.

"Mmm?" She responded, chewed and swallowed. "Sure, what is it, Jane," she said softly and reached for her tea to take a long drink. She set it down and scooted her chair closer to Jane. She had a feeling that Jane wanted to be secretive.

"The last...couple of nights I always dreamed about...you touching me." Jane whispered and looked around if there was anyone close to them but they were alone. "And I think my body...my body is wanting this again. I'm always so very...moist between my legs." Jane's cheeks flushed as she told Maura that. "I don't understand. It wasn't like this before it all started since you...touched me."

Maura's eyes not only deepened in color, but they widened and her breathing increased. Her heart was almost in her throat. She swallowed it back down as she looked down between Jane's legs and then up into her face again.

"It's not abnormal Jane. You liked it...you want more...that is normal," she said and lowered her voice.

"Do you want me to touch you?"

Jane nodded and her cheeks flushed even more.

"But obviously not now...maybe after school." Jane whispered and glanced over at the blonde.

"I don't know what's wrong with me lately...that's not me at all...I've never been like that or said things like that. I feel like my body...has its own mind now. Does it make sense?"

Maura had to hold herself back and she swallowed again and smiled.

"It makes perfect sense," she said and sat back, drinking her tea as she gazed over Jane. Jane was such a divine looking creature and she planned on taking her until she was literally gone. As far as Maura was concerned, Jane was hers and hers alone.

"It's just so embarrassing..." Jane sighed and poked around in her tuna salad.

"You know if you don't wanna do it...I don't wanna force you. This all is just awkward." Jane sighed and brought the fork to her lips and ate a bite.

"You have to believe me that I am no homosexual...but...I just don't know what's wrong with me."

"Are you kidding me? Not want..." Maura stopped herself and cleared her throat. She swallowed another drink of her tea as she wanted Jane poking around at her salad.

"I know...and wanting pleasure doesn't make you a bad person. It, well, it makes you human."

"I guess..." Jane only said with a sigh and drunk a sip from her soda.

"I'm just so confused. This all is so new to me. And of course I can't talk with my parents about it...you are the only person I can talk about it with. And you can't tell anyone. Not a soul. I think it would also hurt my Pops' reputation if people know what..I am doing and craving."

„He never has to know Jane. Don't worry...he will never have to know," she said and finally stood with her tray. Maura was greeted with someone shortly who took her tray and then offered to take Jane's. Maura smiled down at her and then turned to leave for class as the lunch bell rang.

Several hours later she waited by her limo for Jane to come out of class. To everyone who saw Maura, they wanted what she had. But that would never be the case with Jane. No one could have this girl but her.

Jane said bye to two classmates as she walked out of the school building and then rushed over to Maura.

"Sorry, I hope you aren't waiting that long already." Jane said and flushed a sweet smile at Maura and then looked at the limo.

"You are getting picked up in a limo? Wow. I've never been in one." She told her.

"No, I have not been waiting that long," she said and the door was opened for both of them. Maura slipped inside and pulled Jane with her. Once inside and the door was shut, Maura grabbed Jane's face and kissed her hard. However, that was all that she offered the girl. She didn't touch her any other way. She smiled as she pulled back.

Jane kissed the blonde back and then looked in her eyes.

"Will you rub me again when we are at your house?" Jane asked her and held eye contact. Her body was really aching for it and Maura was the only one she could ask to help her out. She was craving to be touched by Maura.

That was what she wanted to hear. She wanted Jane to beg for her. To crave her...

"Yes...for as long as you want me too," she said and then sat back from Jane for the duration of the ride.

Soon, Jane was back inside Maura's large estate and lead up to Maura's bedroom. It was huge compared to Jane's, with a large canopy bed, a private bath, mirror incased armoire, small living room set, coffee table and a flat screen TV.

Jane looked around in Maura's room and was more than impressed.

"Wow that is all yours." Jane stated the obvious. Jane wished her room was just half as nice as Maura's was.

"I am really impressed...I wished I would live in such a nice house like you do..." The brunette said taken aback.

"Yes and there isn't anyone to worry about here...or disturb us...or come running when they hear you coming," she taunted and moved over to her couch to sit down. She slipped out of her heels. She was shorter than Jane without the heels. She looked over at the innocent pastor's daughter. One that she wanted to keep as hers and hers alone. One that she intended on making hers against all things.

"This...is awkward now, isn't it?" Jane said and placed her backpack down on the ground.

"I...wouldn't even know how to get this all started." Jane said and her cheeks flushed again.

"I'm just ashamed about all that...but...I cannot control wanting it, you know." She tried to defend herself in front of Maura.

"Oh I know. Come over here and please...remove your pants... and underwear," she said with a wink.

"Then lie on the couch on your back, okay?" She said and stood from the couch so that Jane could do as she requested. Maura licked her lips, already tasting Jane's sweet folds against her mouth even before it happened.

Jane let out a sigh. This was all obviously really hard and embarrassing for her but yet her body was craving it so much. The brunette pulled down her pants and then hesitantly did the same with her underwear and stepped out of it. She walked over to Maura on the couch and lied down on her back as requested.

"You sure nobody is coming in here?"

"Positive, Jane," she said and got back on the couch. She opened Jane's legs with her hands and smiled at the glistening sex of the girl before her. She felt her breath become hitched in her throat. The girl was gorgeous and she had wanted to do this from the start.

"This will feel..." she got into position and kissed Jane's inner thigh. "So very good," she said and then licked up the full length of Jane's virgin sex.

Jane inhaled sharply as she felt Maura's warm, wet tongue licking up her sex. Her cheeks were immediately flushing again and she breathed more heavily. This was exactly what her body had been craving...that feeling. Oh, she had missed that. Jane grabbed a pillow from the couch and held onto it.

Maura licked the sex up and down for some time, driving Jane crazy with the sensations that she was feeling. Then she pushed her tongue into the swollen folds and started to lap away at the sweet little bud inside. She arched her back, feeling her own sex becoming moist as Jane's was.

The Italian girl moaned and held tighter against the pillow. She closed her eyes, as her heart started to race in her chest. She was soaking wet within seconds. Only now she noticed how urgently her body had needed that. This felt so different from being rubbed. It felt even better.

"Uh...Maura..." Jane moaned and opened her legs wider for the blonde.

Maura paused and then smiled as Jane opened her legs wider. She buried her face into the sweet moist folds and licked and then started to suck at the clit hard. Jane would soon feel something start to pushing inside of her, filling her. It was sweet and uncomfortable at the same time. Maura had pushed two fingers into Jane's throbbing wetness, but didn't go any further.

Jane's head was spinning and for a moment she didn't know what was going on. Her body sent out so many different kind of feelings. Jane dug her nails into the pillow she was holding as she felt something pushing inside of her slowly. But at the same time her body was enjoying what Maura's mouth did. It caused Jane to moan even more and she felt that familiar tingling inside of her rising again.

Maura teased Jane's clit while, she started to thrust the two fingers inside of Jane's sex, but not deep enough to take her virginity. She didn't want that just yet. She loved the feeling of how Jane's muscles convulsed around her fingers as the impending orgasm started. It was what she had been craving. She hummed into Jane's sex, causing sweet vibrations to rock her core.

Jane's breathing was even heavier now. The sweet vibrations pushed the brunette over the edge. Her body had longed for that so long and now Jane couldn't hold it back anymore. She moaned against the pillow and held tightly onto it while the orgasm was washing over her body, causing her body to shake in ecstasy.

Maura did her best to keep Jane grounded, but once she came, she let her go. She bit hard into the clit as her orgasm washed over her and caused Jane sweet pained pleasure. She loved the feeling of the manic vaginal muscles clamping hard around her fingers and she moaned around the clit once again. Jane was a goddess.

Jane was panting and opened her eyes slowly. Her cheeks were flushed and she removed the pillow from her face. She let a hand run through her dark hair and glanced at Maura.

"That...felt so nice. My...body needed that." Jane whispered and closed her eyes for a moment again, enjoying how satisfied her body felt now.

"Good," Maura said and licked her lips, tasting Jane's sweetness. She then leaned down and started to lick the girl clean. It felt so good since her sex was already swollen and sensitive. She licked inside of her sex and then entrance and then up the full length.

"Mmmm you taste wonderful," she purred and sat up on her thighs. She wanted to feel something too, but it wasn't about her. "I can do that all day..."

Jane looked at her and pushed the pillow beneath her head so she could see Maura better. She gently shook her head.

"It's fine... I don't wanna become even more addicted." Jane told her and reached out to Maura and took her hand in hers.

"Thank you for...doing that." She whispered and even flashed a small smile at the blonde.

Maura smiled and looked from Jane to their hands and then chewed on her lower lip. She pulled her hand away. Enough was enough. She wanted to get off. Maura stood and reached under her skirt to pulled down her dainty underwear.

"I think it's my turn," she said in a low growl. She pushed her skirt up and then climbed back on to the couch. She moved up Jane's body and then placed her knees on either side of Jane's shoulders. Jane saw the shaved mound above her.

"I want you to eat me..." Maura said and braced her hands on the arm of the couch and one on the back of the couch.

**TBC**

I know I am mean for ending it here but lemme know what you think...


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews, guys. You are great!

_The end of this Chapter is rather dark again, so please consider yourself warned._

**Chapter 6**

Jane looked a bit puzzled. She had never seen the sex from another girl. She glanced at it shortly and then up to Maura.

"I'm...not sure if I can. I never did that..." The brunette said, feeling overwhelmed by her task. Though Maura was right, it was only fair that she made the blonde feel good too.

"Will you tell me when I do it wrong?"

"Yes, but I don't think that you can do this wrong," she said and slowly lowered herself just a bit so that Jane could not only see her arousal, she could smell it. Maura moaned softly and looked down at Jane.

"Just lick and suck...once you find the little bud at the top."

"Okay." Jane whispered. She was nervous. She glanced back at Maura's sex for a moment, before she carefully extended her tongue and flicked it over Maura's folds, probing her. It tasted...different but not bad at all. The pastor's daughter let her tongue now run up and down Maura's wet folds, licking her.

Maura arched her back and moaned softly. She lowered herself a bit more so that Jane could take all that she wanted. Maura started to breathe deeply and she rolled her hips slightly.

"God..." she said breathlessly and gripped into the couch arm and back. "Harder...Jane...please..."

Jane pressed her tongue harder against Maura's folds and licked her up and down. She brought her hands to Maura's thighs and placed them there. This was such a new experience to Jane. She kept on licking the blonde for a while until she found the little hardened bud on top of her sex. Jane wrapped her lips around it and started to suck on it.

Maura dropped her head forward and groaned lightly as Jane found the sweetness inside of her sex. She was dripping with need.

"Oh god yes...you are so good..." Maura purred and moaned, breathing deeply. This was heaven.

"Oh please," she herself begging to come and this surprised her. No other girl had made her beg. She swallowed hard and felt Jane's hands to her thighs that were already ready trembling.

Jane was glad that Maura seemed to be pleased with the way she was licking and sucking her. Jane sucked harder on her little clit. She removed a hand from her thigh and started to rub her folds. She had been curious what it would feel like. She immediately felt the wetness coating her fingertips.

Maura actually whimpered as Jane sucked harder and then started to touch her. She was trembling harder and harder. Her breathing was richly deep and her hips rolled slowly with her need.

"Mmmm oh yess...god Jane...just take me...please..." she said again and closed her eyes with her head bowed.

Jane didn't know what Maura meant really, and she only started to rub her faster and harder, hoping that would please the blonde. Jane kept her mouth wrapped around her little bud, sucking at it, kissing it occasionally or gently biting into it.

"Uhhh!" Maura cried out and dropped almost into Jane's face. All that kept her from drowning the girl was her grip on the couch arm and back. She rocked her hips harder and then came rather intensely into Jane's face. Jane felt the sweet folds quivering and then soaking over her mouth and nose.

Jane removed her lips from around her bud and then licked along her sweet folds again, tasting more and more of the blonde girl. Jane liked Maura's taste. Jane licked her own lips, tasting Maura on herself. Jane glanced up at the blonde.

"Did you like it?" She asked her unsure.

Maura finally opened her eyes and looked down at the sweet goddess beneath her.

"Oh yes...you are wonderful," she said and ran the tip of her tongue over her upper teeth. She moved down and sat on Jane's chest. Jane could feel the heat that still rested against Maura's sex.

"You see...it nice...am I right?"

"Yes it is...very." Jane admitted and looked at Maura.

"But I can only do that as long as I don't come to hell for that..." Jane said and looked into her eyes.

"You promise me to tell me if there is something we do that isn't right, please?" She asked and held eye contact with her.

"What couldn't be right Jane? I mean it just pleasing one another. I never took your virginity. I didn't. There is nothing wrong with what you are doing and whoever told you that you are going hell should be taken out street and shot," she said bitterly and climbed off of Jane, fixing her skirt.

Jane's face changed as Maura said that and sat up on the couch.

"My father told me that." Jane said just as bitter and gave Maura a look, before she walked over to her clothes on the ground. She redressed her underwear and pants and then closed the button and the zipper.

"And my Pops is usually right." Jane said. "After all he is a Pastor."

"Sorry...but perhaps he isn't always right about this...Jane. You like it right? You like how it makes you feel? You love me touching you. Would you be ok if I didn't anymore? Would that make you happier?" She asked and smiled gently at the girl. Her heart was still beating rather fast in her chest. Seeing Jane just did that to her. She walked over to the bed and climbed onto it, lying on her stomach.

Jane thought about it and sighed. "No it wouldn't make me...happier..." She said and moved over to Maura on the bed and lied down next to her, staring at the ceiling.

"How old...have you been as you found out that _this _makes you happy?" Jane asked her curious.

Maura looked over at Jane and smiled.

"I don't think it has anything to do with age. I just experiment. I like to see what feels good and boys don't have the same softness of touch as a girl," she said and reached over to caress Jane's cheek.

"You want to really feel good Jane?"

"Didn't I feel really good already?" Jane asked her confused and looked in her eyes.

"Because I think I did...It was so breathtaking...nothing like I have ever felt before in my entire life." The brunette said softly and placed her hand over Maura's on her cheek.

"We can scissor," Maura said with a cute smile.

"You against me and me against you. Hard, slow and blissfully wet," she said and rolled over so that she was partly on top of Jane. She kissed her deeply.

"I have always wanted to try it. When I met you...I knew you would be the one that I would do it with. Don't worry...it's not sex as much as it is rubbing and feeling..." she said and kissed her again.

Jane kissed her back but then looked in her eyes skeptic.

"Are you sure it's not sex?" The brunette asked kind of worried. She surely didn't wanna do something that made her go to hell.

"Because sexes touching another sounds...like sex." She told her her thoughts.

"No it's not...not Bible sex, if that is what you are asking. This is just...something good," she said and pulled away from Jane. She moved her hands down to the woman's pants and unbuttoned them. She slowly pulled them down and then straddled Jane's thighs. She eyed the young girl and then twisted her lower half so that her front faced Jane's right leg. She held it against her chest now and pushed herself between Jane's legs. Her right leg going over Jane's left thigh. She slowly started to rock her hips. It was instantly so sweet.

"Feel that...oh god..."

Jane propped herself up on her elbows as she felt Maura against her. Jane couldn't talk for a moment. She just lied still and felt. And it did feel nice indeed, no doubt about that. Jane looked into Maura's eyes and then tried to mirror her, rocking her hips.

Maura kissed against Jane's leg as she rocked her hips horizontally to Jane's vertical. She gasped as the feeling of Jane moving against her. It was sweet. It was soo nice.

"Oh yes...please Jane...god you are wonderful...oh yes..." she growled low in her throat.

Jane bit her bottom lip while she continued to rock her hips. Feeling Maura's sex on her own was simply wonderful. She was in heaven. Maura really knew what felt good. Her breathing was immediately fast again, while her nails dug into Maura's sheet.

"Oh god Maura..." The brunette moaned.

"Oh yes...yes...god yes..." she kept saying over and over again as Jane rocked slowly against her. However, Maura deepened the rolling of her hips, so that their folds were merge into one another's. It made her back tingle with good feelings. This was her heaven. She reached down with a free hand and started to massage one of Jane's breasts over her shirt.

Jane's breathing was so fast now. Every touch that Jane received felt so good and only pushed her closer and closer to the edge. And since she just had an orgasm not long ago, her sex was super sensitive. The brunette let out a loud moan as she felt Maura's folds merging with hers.

"Oh god..."

"Mmmm...oh god yes..." Maura growled and pushed Jane as hard as she could go. This was best thing she had ever felt and she never wanted it to end. However, like Jane she was so aroused, so swollen and wet that it wasn't going to be long before she came. When she did, Maura wanted to feel Jane's sticky wetness merging with her own.

Jane came only a few seconds after Maura, panting hard, gripping Maura's blanket tight.

"Oh god..." Jane said and let herself fall back against the bed again. She stared at the ceiling and let a hand run through her hand. This was mind-blowing.

"Oh dear lord, Maura..."

Maura's body was rocking against Jane's and she finally fell to the bed on her side, then rolled to her back. Their legs were still entangled within one another.

"Dear lord is right. That was fucking awesome. Jane...you really are the perfect girlfriend..." she said as she sucked in deep breaths and laughed softly. This was it...she had felt such loveliness against her and she would never find it again...

Jane kept looking at the ceiling, trying to steady her breathing.

"Girlfriend?" The brunette chuckled a bit and then closed her eyes for a moment.

"You mean friend. But it was really awesome, you are right..." She whispered. Her sex was still pulsating with the after-effects of her orgasm.

Maura pushed herself up a little and shook her head.

"No, I mean girlfriend. You scissored me. That means you don't do anything with anyone else, ever. You are my girlfriend," she said flatly and stared in amazement at the girl still shuddering against the bed. She reached to between Jane's legs and she rubbed the swollen wet lips.

Jane now pushed herself up and pulled her legs back from Maura.

"No I am not your girlfriend. We are friends...nothing else. I am not homosexual, Maura. I told you that." Jane said rather upset and looked into her eyes.

Maura reached for Jane as she pulled her legs away and sat up. She grabbed her throat and pulled her to where they were nose to nose.

"You are my girlfriend," she growled and squeezed just a little tighter around Jane's throat.

"I own you. If you look at anyone else...you are dead. You hear me? You do anything with anyone else, you are dead. Don't fuck with me," she said and released Jane roughly back to the bed. Then she smiled sweetly.

"I don't care what you think you are...what you did just now...makes you mine..."

Jane rubbed her throat shortly and then pushed Maura back, as she climbed out of the bed.

"You are crazy." Jane said upset and started to get dressed again.

"How can you say stuff like that and threaten to kill me? You are a lunatic!" Jane said to the blonde and closed the button and zipped up her jeans.

Maura just watched her and her breathing started to increase again. However, this time it was in anger. Jane was hers and she wasn't going to walk out her door ever again. She slowly climbed from the bed and shrugged as she went into the bathroom.

"I am not crazy," she said coming back out holding a tissue. She dabbed at her eyes.

"You are crazy." Jane confirmed and then turned around to look at Maura who was dabbing her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Jane asked her confused but didn't even make an attempt to get closer to the blonde girl. She was still angry at Maura and the things she had said.

"A little. You said I was crazy because I called you my girlfriend. You are everything to me. Everything! And you spit it back in my face," she said, stepping over to the couch and setting down. She lowered her head and pretended to cry. She needed to get Jane closer to her again. She listened carefully to Jane's movements.

Jane stood there and sighed. She actually just wanted to leave after what Maura had said to her and after what she had done. Though Jane's good heart got the better of her and she moved over and sat down next to Maura.

"I...just wanna be good friends, can't you understand?" She asked, her voice now softer and she wrapped an arm around the blonde.

As soon as Jane was close enough and touched her, Maura attacked. She pressed the white cloth against Jane's mouth and almost instantly Jane would start to feel weak and dizzy.

"Oh I understand Jane...I understand perfectly," she said and stared darkly into Jane's panicked face.

"You are never leaving my house..." Jane would hear as her world would almost instantly become black.

**TBC**

Told you, Maura was really crazy...


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the reviews, guys. You are great!

_Another dark Chapter..._

**Chapter 7**

Jane would have no idea how long she was out...but when she stirred, it was dark. There was a light off in the distance and softness beneath her. However, she couldn't move her arms or her legs.

"Wakey, wakey, Jane..." Maura purred and ran finger's down the woman's damp cheek. She smiled and then Jane felt something cold against her throat.

"You want to reconsider your last words, hmmm?"

Jane's head was spinning and she felt nauseous. She tried to bring a hand to her head but couldn't move. Only now the brunette realised that she couldn't move at all. She was restrained. Her breathing increased immediately and panic rose inside the girl. She heard Maura's voice and then something against her throat.

"Where am I?" Jane asked and pulled on the restraints again.

"Please Maura, open the restraints. Please." Jane begged her. She was totally panicked.

"You are safe sweetie...so safe," Maura said sweetly and kissed Jane's cheek. She pulled back slightly and tapped the knife against her own lips, thinking for a moment.

"Oh you are still in the house. Just down stairs...a little," she said and smiled darkly at Jane.

"You are beautiful sweetie..."

Maura was crazy, there was no doubt about that anymore. Jane turned her head to the side now and couldn't stop herself from starting to sob.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Jane asked sobbing.

"My Pops will pick me up at 6:30... please Maura. You are scaring me." The brunette told her honestly.

"Your dad will think you are gone. I have sent the butler to take you home," Maura said with a twisted smile as she moved over Jane and placed the knife at her throat.

"You are mine...from this moment on. I will have you any time that I want you and you will do what I say...and you might live long enough to see your family again," she hissed and then pressed the tip of knife into her throat, watching a small trickle of blood pop out from the skin.

Jane inhaled sharply as she felt the tip of the knife boring into her skin. This girl was completely insane.

"Please Maura...my parents will worry so much if I don't come home...I don't want them to worry..." The brunette said in between sobs.

"Why...why would you want to kill me? I haven't done anything to you. Please Maura, let me go and then we will talk, I promise." Jane tried to convince her.

"No, no I will not let you go. Ever!" Maura said and pushed the knife deeper into Jane's flesh.

"I want you forever and if I let you go...I will lose you. You will run away from me. I know it," she said darkly.

"Just like all the others...all the others ran...and I could never keep them. I will not let that happen to you."

Jane screwed up her pretty face as she felt the knife getting pushed deeper in her sensitive flesh.

"What others? What are you talking about, Maura?" Jane asked confused and tried to look in her eyes. Her heart was still racing in her chest and her whole body was in panic-mode.

"I let the others go because they promised me that they would stay with me...that we would talk...but they ran away and they never came back. I had to do it..." she sniffed and swallowed hard.

"They made me do it. I didn't want to hurt them. I didn't want them to go away. I just didn't want them to go away," she said and pulled the blade away from Jane's neck. Maura leaned in and kissed her before she licked where the knife had caused her to bleed.

Jane laid her head to the side and stared in the darkness. Maura was a lunatic. She had done that before. Maura had told she had two girlfriends before her...so that meant she had killed them. At least it had sounded like that. Jane didn't wanna get killed.

"You killed them?" Jane whispered quietly.

Maura pulled back slightly and looked at Jane.

"No, I saved them for me...They are the ones that made me kill them. I didn't want to...I never wanted to be alone," she said and kissed Jane again.

"I loved them, like I love you. I will not let you go. You will not make me kill you," she said and then wrapped her arms around Jane, sighing deeply.

Jane felt new tears welling up in her eyes. This was a completely nightmare. She was getting hugged by some lunatic who murdered at least two other girls already just because they didn't wanna be with her.

"M-Maura, you are really...scaring me. Please let me go and I promise I won't tell anybody...please, I promise. I swear to god. To god! That means I will hold my word. Please." Jane whispered.

"Stop it...sweetie...stop, just calm down. I am going to make you feel very good. You won't want to be let go..." she said and kissed her again before she started to suck against her throat, biting and then licking. Maura used the knife to cut down the front of Jane's shirt and then bra. She wanted to the girl's breasts in her mouth.

Jane's whole body was tensed up as Maura begun kissing her and cutting her top and her bra off her body. Jane only sobbed more and held still, there wasn't much she could do anyways. She had never been that scared in her whole life. Jane couldn't enjoy the licking nor the kissing on her throat. Her mind was in a panic-mode. She wondered if she was going to get killed there...if she would see her parents again...what her last conversation with her parents was...

Maura soon took a nipple into her mouth and made it harden with her tongue. She kissed at her breast tissue and fiddled with the other nipple, twisting it and pulling it hard. She nuzzled between Jane's breasts and then kissed down to the flat of her stomach.

The Italian girl lied still and occasionally let a sob escape her lips.

"Maura, I'll be your girlfriend...but please...please untie me and let me go. I'll be more than friends with you." Jane tried again. She had to try everything possible to get free.

Maura reached and covered Jane's mouth.

"Hush," she said and then returned her lips to the pert nipple that was crying out for her lick at it. After a moment, Maura moved her other hand down to between Jane's legs and pushed them into her pants. She unzipped Jane's pants with her other hand and it allowed her more room now.

That was clearly different now than it had been a couple of hours ago. Jane's body wasn't reacting so quickly to Maura's touches. Jane was too scared and too much in panic to even think about the pleasure Maura could give her. The brunette closed her eyes and sobbed against Maura's hand. If Maura would kill her after she had made her come? She didn't know.

Maura pushed two fingers inside of Jane and started to thrust them in and out of Jane's sex hard. She found the barrier that deep inside of her and smiled in the darkness.

"I am going to make you mine forever Jane," she hissed. "I am going to take your innocence. I am going to break you..."

Her eyes shot open as Maura said that.

"No! Maura please dont! I will go to hell...oh please dont do that. I'll do anything...anything, I promise. But don't do that, please." The brunette begged her and looked in her eyes.

Maura didn't care about Jane's pleas. She pushed her fingers into Jane once more and felt the barrier. Her grin was darker than before.

"I don't care," was all she said before she thrust her fingers hard and broke Jane's innocence. The pain was horrible and the emotional pain was even worse. Maura pushed her fingers harder and deeper after she broke that precious innocence deep inside of Jane. She laughed softly at the wails of pain that came from Jane's throat. Jane was hers forever now…

The brunette squeezed her eyes shut and her sobs only became more now. She whimpered as the blonde kept pushing her fingers in and out of her after she had broken her innocence. The nightmare only got worse and worse for Jane. Jane didn't say anything anymore, she just lied there and sobbed, her whole body tensed up in pain, fear and discomfort. She couldn't believe that Maura had done that...she couldn't believe how Maura had turned out to be.

Maura soon forced an unwanted orgasm over Jane's body. Jane's body would convulse with an orgasm that was mixed with pain and terror. Finally, after several long moments, she pulled her fingers out and licked them. She loved the tasted of Jane's broken innocence.

"You belong to me now," was all she said before she left Jane alone.

Jane felt some kind of relief as the blonde left her alone. She kept on crying for a while until she eventually calmed down. She pulled hard on the restraints, tried everything to get free. She wondered what time it was...if her parents were worried already and further more...if she would get killed.

After a while, Jane's body was aching since she was lying in the same position for hours already. She hoped that Maura's butler or any staff member would come down to rescue her. That was her only hope.

**TBC**

Thoughts?


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the reviews, guys. You are great!

**Chapter 8**

Hours passed and no one came into the room. It was silent. Jane heard nothing, more movement, no voice, nothing. It was a painful reminder that she was alone and that she was very well going to die and never see her loved ones again.

Maura, however, was busy with her own things. She had showered and ate and then decided that she would bring Jane something to eat. A few hours had passed since she had hurt Jane when she came into the room and turned on the light. It blinded Jane for a moment.

"Would you like something to drink and eat...?"

Jane wanted to curse at Maura or ignore her, but she couldn't. She feared that Maura would kill her then or let her starve or anything else.

"Can...you untie me please? My body is hurting and...I have to use the restroom." Jane said and looked at the blonde. "Please."

Maura set the tray down and moved back over to the door. She locked it with a key that she then put into her pocket. Jane wasn't going anywhere. There was a moment of softness in Maura's face as she pleaded to use the restroom. Maura moved over to the bed where Jane lied and stared down into her face.

"I do this because I care...if you try anything..." she let her words fade into the silence of the room as she slowly untied Jane's restraints.

Jane rubbed her wrists as soon as she untied her. They were red and sore already from all the pulling. Jane then slowly sat up and untied one of her feet, as Maura did the other one.

Jane pulled the cut-open top together, covering her small breasts as she got out of bed. Her legs gave in and she almost fell, but held herself up against the wall. She let out a breath and stared at Maura. Jane had so much fear inside of her...but also anger. So much anger towards the blonde.

She glanced at the door, Maura had locked it. She couldn't even run. She walked into the bathroom, and turned on the lights. It was so dark everywhere. Jane went to the toilet, cleaned herself between her legs and then sat down on the edge of the bathtub. She needed to find a way to get out of there. She refused to die here.

Maura waited in silence for Jane. She stared at the bed and noticed the blood on the bed. She reached out and touched the stain. It was the reminder that Jane was hers. She looked toward the bathroom after a moment and called out to Jane.

"Hurry up," she said and moved toward the bathroom door to stare into the smaller room. She needed to see what Jane was doing.

Jane flinched as she heard Maura's voice. She looked at her as she opened the door to the bathroom to see what Jane was doing.

"Can I have clothes that aren't...cut open?" Jane asked Maura, still holding her cut-open top together by the ends.

Maura stared at Jane for a moment and then nodded.

"Come out here then," she said and moved away from the door and toward Jane's bag that she had brought into the room. She unzipped it and pulled out a top for Jane to wear. Then she waited for the girl to come out.

Jane got up from the bathtub and left the bathroom. She took the top from the blonde and then undressed the ripped top and bra, before she put on the other top. Jane moved back and leaned down against the wall and let herself slide down so she was sitting. She didn't wanna get restrained to the bed anymore.

"What time is it?" Jane wanted to know.

Maura watched Jane undress before her and her eyes danced with the girl's image within them. She then moved over to the tray of food and set it down before Jane.

"Time? Oh that doesn't matter. Eat," she said, stepping back slightly from Jane, but never taking her eyes from the girl.

Jane looked down to the food and then up to Maura again.

"Please let me go Maura." She begged her.

"I...I understand that you are lonely because your parents are never here but you can't force me to stay here...this is not right, Maura. Something is wrong with you...I will get help for you, I promise you. I promise." The brunette said and looked in her eyes.

"No, I will not let you go. You are mine...forever," she said and her eye twitched with Jane's words. Jane saw that they got to Maura a little bit. Maura was sick...very sick. Maura breathed a bit heavier.

"Eat," she ordered again and swallowed. She glared at Jane.

Jane studied Maura's face and then got up from the ground. She walked over to Maura and took her hand in hers.

"Maura..." Jane said as soft as she could. "I don't know about the other girls who were down here and what they have promised you... but I am sure that none of them, noticed that you are sick. You are not crazy... You are seriously sick, Maura. And I want to get you help." Jane said and looked in her eyes, squeezing her hand.

"Please let me get you the help you need."

Maura flinched as Jane took her hand, but she didn't step away. All she did was just stare into Jane's eyes as she spoke.

"I am not sick...I am not crazy!" She finally said and looked down at the hand that Jane squeezed. Jane saw Maura exterior start to shatter and then Maura pulled her hand away.

"You need to eat or you won't get to eat at all..." she said as she stepped back from the girl.

"You are right...you are not crazy. But you are sick, Maura. I wouldn't say that if it wasn't true. I am seriously worried about you. Are you happy this way? Forcing girls to stay with you and hoping that they will fall for you like you fell for them? Don't you want a girl to stay with you because they are in love with you and not because you forced her to?" Jane asked and stepped closer to Maura again.

"This won't happen if you don't get help Maura. Get the help you need and you will be happier, I promise you this." Jane looked in her eyes and took her hand again.

"Please, you deserve to be loved in return...you have so much love to give and are so desperate to share it with someone but...you are doing it the wrong way, Maura. This way is...scary. I am afraid of you...was that your plan? To make me afraid of you?" Jane asked.

Maura breathed heavier and backed herself into the wall. She stared directly into the girl's eyes. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She shook her head.

"Stop this! Eat!" She said and pulled her hand away again.

"You belong to me no matter how much you say that you don't. I own you. You are mine! You are mine!" Maura yelled and pushed at Jane violently.

"Eat!" Jane saw that she was cracking Maura's hard exterior...

Jane wouldn't stop talking nor going to the food. She shook her head.

"No if I would go and eat now, it only means that I give up on you but I dont Maura. I won't give up on you. You do need help, and you deserve to be loved in return. It's not your fault the things you are doing...they are not wrong in your eyes. You just want to be loved...I understand that. I really do." Jane said softly and reached out and touched Maura's cheek.

"I would never hurt you Maura...never."

Maura flattened herself against the wall as the girl touched her cheek. It was so gently, so tender...it was loving. Maura's eyes slightly glazed over, but no tears would ever fall.

"Stop this! You need to stop this," she yelled and pushed Jane back again. She needed Jane as far away from her as possible. Then she moved from the wall away from Jane. She moved to the where the tray sat on the floor.

"Eat!"

Jane walked over to Maura and grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed her against the wall. She cupped her cheeks gently and then kissed her as gently as she could, closing her eyes. She let one hand run over Maura's cheek and neck.

"You deserve to be loved..." She whispered against Maura's lips. "Please let me help you...please."

Maura gasped slightly as she was grabbed and pushed against the wall. Jane made her weak. Then she was kissed and her heart moved into her throat. Jane's kiss was soo soft...so tender. It was insane and it drove her that way as well.

"I can't...if I let you help me...I will lose you...everyone says they want to be with me...that they want to help me...but they never mean it. They leave me! They all leave me! They force me to kill them...and then I am alone..."

Jane looked into her eyes and shook her head. She stroke through her blonde hair softly.

"I am different." Jane whispered. "I will help you for real...but you need to want the help...you need to admit to yourself that you are having a problem." Jane whispered.

Maura was trembling now more than she had been before. Jane knew that she was breaking the girl and that was her only way to live.

"No...you are not different! You are saying these things so that you can leave me! You will leave me! You will!" She screamed and just as she did, the door was broken to the room and several cops came into the room.

Jane shrugged back as she saw the cops.

"Don't hurt her...don't hurt her..." Jane said as the cops came in. Though Jane felt so relieved - she was save. The cop moved over to Maura and grabbed her by the arm. Another Cop moved over to Jane and wrapped a blanket over her body, asking her if she was alright and all that. The cop put handcuffs on Maura and brought her out of the room.

Jane followed shortly after with the other cop. Her parents were outside the house and she immediately rushed to them and hugged them, starting to cry again. Maura was pushed into a police car and one cop drove off with the blonde teen.

Maura didn't struggle as she was cuffed and taken out to the car. She didn't look at Jane as she was put into the car and was then drove off. Her world was dead now...she would be alone forever now...locked away in a room with padded walls and straps on her bed, heavily medicated...nothing was going to be the same ever again.

* * *

Two months later, one of the nurses came into Maura's room.

"Maura, you have a visitor." She told the young blonde with a smile. Maura needed to take pills now everyday and had sessions with a shrink almost every day.

Maura's hair was braided into a single braid. She looked up from the middle of the bed where she sat. She slowly got up and moved toward the door. She was indeed alone for a better part of her days. She was sad, but she didn't fight with anyone. She was a good girl...a good patient. She was moved into a small room and her hands were cuffed to a table.

Jane entered the room after they had checked that she wasn't smuggling anything. She was having a chocolate bar in her hands. Jane smiled at the blonde and then sat down across from her.

"Hey..." Jane said softly and studied her face.

"Uh I brought you chocolate." She said and pushed it over to her. "How are you, Maura?"

Maura looked down at the chocolate bar and then up into Jane's face. She really didn't know her. She had been heavily medicated for two months now. Her hazel green eyes were blank as she looked at Jane.

"I don't eat chocolate," she said and looked down at her hands strapped to the table.

"Oh...I didn't know that." Jane said and pulled the chocolate back. She kept looking into her face, studying it.

"How are you, Maura?" She wanted to know and crossed her arms on the table.

"I am good. I think I am good," she said hesitantly as if she were afraid to speak her feelings or for that matter, speak at all. Jane looked familiar but it was almost like looking into a dream. That was what Jane was to her...a distant dream of a long time ago.

Jane was unsure what she should think of Maura. She was so emotionless...like a doll.

"That's nice to hear Maura..." Jane said softly and flashed a small smile at her.

"Do you...do you know who I am?" Jane then asked, since she didn't really see recognition in her eyes.

"No, I don't," Maura said honestly and the smile that she offered Jane was distant and forced as if she were supposed to do it.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked her. Maura at times wasn't sure who she was. All she knew was her doctors at times and her room...those for walls that were her home.

"Yes...yes of course I do, or else I wouldn't visit you." Jane said a bit puzzled. Maura seemed to have lost all her memories and she felt sorry for her. Maybe it was a good thing even...who knew what the girl did...other than killing two girls.

„I think I understand that," Maura said and a guard came into the room and over to Maura. He looked at Jane and then unstrapped Maura's wrists.

"I am sorry, but I have to take her now, miss. You can visit another time," he said and pulled Maura from her chair without much struggle.

Maura smiled darkly over her shoulder at Jane.

"You will always belong to me Jane..." she said and her eyes flashed a dark recognition.

Jane's heart skipped a beat and her face turned pale as she heard those words. Maura remembered everything...she was pretending to be good and sane so she could get out of here. Jane watched the guard bringing Maura away. Jane kept sitting there in some kind of shock, before she got up and left the mental institution. From that day on, Jane didn't visit the blonde anymore.

**THE END**

Thanks for reading, even though it was just a short story. I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Lemme know what you think. Or if you have other plot ideas, let me know! I'm in a writing mood so I'll try my best. :) xxx


	9. Author's Note

**Authors note:**

Thanks for reading and all the kind reviews!

Since so many of you asked for a sequel, we decided to write one :) We just have to finish another story first because we already started it.

It's called Tattoo Artist, where Maura gets bored of her dull life as a rich housewife and trophy wife and seeks some danger and excitement. She meets Jane and is totally fascinated by her and her way of living...so Maura keeps coming back to the 'not-so-glamerous-area' of the city.

Anyways, I'll post that story first and the next one I'll be posting is the sequel we are going to write. We already have ideas so it shouldn't take too long :)

Thanks.

Xx Nic.


End file.
